


Podfic: We're All Okay

by cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Coming In Pants, F/M, M/M, Misunderstanding, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for River's hilarious and wonderful story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: We're All Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're all Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307592) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



**Title:** We're all Okay ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307592) \- [LJ](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/709185.html) \- [DW](http://rivers-bend.dreamwidth.org/10771.html))  
**Author:** rivers_bend  
**Fandom/Pairing:** MCR RPF; Frank/Gerard (but these characters are in high school and there’s some casual making out along the way to finding true love)  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Words:** 28,000  
**The Obvious:** I do not know any of the people whose names and music-video/public personas are used in this story, and neither believe nor mean to imply any of this ever happened.  
**Warnings:** there is not actually any incest in this story but if you are particularly sensitive to mentions of it, this might be one to skip.  
**A/N:** This is sort of a mashup between a HS AU plot bunny from blue_soaring and the world of the I’m not Okay (I Promise) video. Liberal poetic license has been taken with both.  
**Summary:** A story in which Frank is not a stalker, Gerard is not a psycho, and Mikeyway is nobody’s boyfriend.

**Download Links:**

[zipped mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uprxclad53871pv/pod_riversbend_wereallokay_final.mp3?dl=0) (166 MB) 2:19:43

 **THANKS:** to isweedan who rocks the mother fucking house as a beta!!

 **Podfic Notes:** The longest single fic I've ever done. JFC, man. This took me far longer than I ever thought possible. Honestly, there was no problem with the fic itself... it was ME. I kept LAUGHING MY ASS OFF and having to start sections over again because I just couldn't stop laughing. Jeezy Creezy, River. You're killing me. Honestly, you get to where I say "there’s a whole lot of bob happening in the van right now..." and I pretty much died laughing for like five minutes and had to start recording again. This happened like seven times while reading this story so it took forever to edit out all of my snort laughs. I kinda wish I had saved some of them for you because there were really some epic ones. Anyhoozer, in closing, River is awesome. My life would be that much less shiny and wonderful without you in it. Thank GOD for celtic_cookie needing to get people together for an RPS panel at the last minute. :) LOVE YOU!!

Bingo Squares: Read A Friend's Fic, 2+ Hours Long, Read While Laughing


End file.
